Coming Back To You
by GAfanficlover
Summary: *ON HIATUS* What if one patient could bring two people back together? What if one decision could change everything? What if love was enough? Sometimes, some people are just meant to be together. CALZONA. Season 13.


_Coming_ _Back To You_

 **AN 1: Hi! It's me, I'm not dead. I know it's been a while since I've been on here but let's just say that life got in the way. So, I'm not sure where this story is going or if I'll continue but I just wanted to give it a try. It takes place in season 13 after Callie and Sofia left for New York. In this fic, Calzona is Endgame but I don't want them to fall into each other's arms so easily, you know? I'd really appreciate it if you could leave a review. I'd love to hear your opinions** **Make sure to read the 2** **nd** **AN at the end of the chapter, it's important.**

 **I'll leave you to it and wish you a happy reading.**

 **PS: All mistakes are mine.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights reserved to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Arizona's POV

It had been five months since Callie and Sofia had left for New York and Arizona was slowly starting to get used to it. Back to that time, giving Callie those planes tickets had been the best thing to do. Despite the fact that the Latina had been the one to start all this mess, Arizona couldn't bear seeing her ex-wife hurting. It was clear that the custody battle had affected them both and that nothing would ever be the same but Arizona had felt the need to do something. In spite of all the things that had been said and done, Arizona still loved Callie in some kind of way and wanted her to be happy. She had once been the reason of the black-haired woman's happiness but now that they weren't together anymore, someone had to take over. And if Penny was this "someone", then so be it.

At least that's what she was telling herself.

It hadn't always been easy though. The first month had been the hardest, for both of them.

Callie had spent her days trying to get everything under control. Adjusting to her new life in a new city had been difficult but after finding an apartment and a school for Sofia, things had started to get easier. And although her job wasn't as good as the one she had in Seattle, it wasn't bad either.

For Arizona however, it hadn't been like that. Everything had felt so similar yet so different. Her house was the same, the hospital was the same, her colleagues were the same but still, something was missing. This something was a big part of her heart that Callie and Sofia had taken with them to New York. Not being able to see Sofia, hug her, kiss her and read her bedtime stories were the things that Arizona missed the most.

So here they were, miles away… apart.

Yet, the earth hadn't stopped turning and life had to go on. Patients still needed to be saved, rounds still needed to be done and charts still needed to be read and signed. Yes, life had to go on.

* * *

That's how Arizona found herself entering the hospital, ready to start another day at work.

After changing into her working clothes, she checked on her patients, said hi to her colleagues and then decided to go to her office so that she could catch up on some paperwork.

One hour and a half later, her pager went off indicating her that she was needed.

After that, her day went by smoothly. Her surgeries scheduled for the day went as planned and the end of her shift arrived faster than she thought it would.

Once back at home, Arizona took a shower, made herself some dinner and then went to bed. Yes her day had been a slow one but still, she felt exhausted.

However, she couldn't bring herself to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about one of Alex's patients, Theo who had come to the ER this morning with multiple bone fractures. That's why she had been paged. Alex had come to her, asking for her opinion on the way to treat the patient. The new attending in Ortho had what seemed to be a good plan but it wasn't the best one. Only one person could perform the special procedure that would give Theo his "life" back but this person wasn't here anymore.

Arizona had an idea but didn't know if it was a good one. Knowing that both her and April had the next day off, she decided to text the redhead to ask if they could see each other the next morning.

After getting a positive answer from her friend, the peds surgeon finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"What!?" April shouted, making Arizona jump.

"Listen, I know it's a bit crazy but she's the only one I know who can do it. I mean, Theo deserves the best and Callie's the best." Arizona answered trying to convince her friend.

"I don't know… Do you really think she'd fly all the way across the country just to work on one case? What is it with this Theo?"

"Theo is an old patient of mine, April. I can't let him down and I won't. So if I have to call Callie and ask her to come over, then I'll do it." Arizona retorted.

"No, no. You should talk to Bailey about it, ask her what she thinks. You can't just call Callie. If someone has to call her and make all this thing work, it's Bailey."

"Yeah, you're right." Arizona admitted. "But we don't have that much time left! And I still need to discuss it with Alex!" She whined.

"I know, I know. We're running out of time here but if you talk to Karev first thing today when your shift starts, then you'll be able to ask Bailey about it. What do you think?" April asked, hoping the blond-haired woman would agree.

"I guess that's the best thing to do… But I need to hurry otherwise Theo won't make it." Arizona sat next to the redhead and hugged her. "Thanks April, you're the best."

"You're welcome. Won't it be awkward though? You sure you can work on a case with Callie? I know that things between you two are starting to get better but… and who will take care of Sofia?"

"Damn it, Sofia!" Arizona exclaimed. "Not that I had forgotten about her but I was so engrossed in this that I… Well I guess she'll just stay with Penny or something anyway." she sighed.

"Oh sweetie… Maybe Callie could bring Sofia with her?" April tried.

"You know that she can't. Sofia has to go to school and I won't have her skip it just because I miss her. No, I can wait until next time." Arizona convinced herself.

The beeping of a pager interrupted them.

"Okay, I have to go. Text me when you have Bailey's answer. See ya later!" April rose from her sitting position, took her purse, hugged Arizona goodbye and she was gone.

"I can do this." Arizona thought to herself.

April was right, her relationship with Callie was getting better and it almost felt like before. They were now able to have a conversation without any awkward silence and the friendship they had built before the whole custody thing was starting to come back. Although they didn't see each other much, they were able to interact in a friendly way and it was all that mattered. They had both hurt the other badly but they had to try, if not for them, then for Sofia.

* * *

Finally having some free time, Arizona made her way to Bailey's office. She knocked at the door and waited for some kind of answer.

She heard a loud "Come in!" and then opened the door. Miranda Bailey could be a very intimidating woman and Arizona hoped her authority issues wouldn't cause her problems. Not today.

The chief stopped whatever she was doing and looked at the peds surgeon. "What do you need Robbins?"

"I-I need to ask you something" Arizona stammered.

"If it's personal then you know where the exit is."

"No, no it's professional. I need your help actually. I have this patient that just came in yesterday and-"

"Straight to the point Robbins, please. I don't have all day."

"I need you to call Callie's hospital so that she can come over here and help me with this case."

"Are you really asking me what I think you're asking me? You better have a good reason then." Keeping her gaze locked on Arizona, Bailey raised an eyebrow, daring the blond woman to say something that would irritate her.

Arizona spent the next hour explaining everything to Bailey. She used every argument she could think of to convince the petite woman. And as surprising as it might seem, it worked.

After exiting the chief's office, Arizona sent a quick text to April to inform her of the good news. She had a plan and it was going to work, it had to.

This was the right call.

* * *

 **AN 2: I hope you guys liked it. I'm actually looking for a betta so if you are interested or know someone who would be, could you please send me a PM? I'm French and I really would like to work on this story with someone whose first language is English. Plus, like I said, I don't really know where this story is going so if anyone is interested and would like to write it with me, just send me a PM and we'll work something out.**

 **Thanks for reading! Xoxo**


End file.
